


sleeping arrangements

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Chapter 699, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-699. Naruto is happy that his teammates are together. He failed to take into account some of the adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping arrangements

**title:**  sleeping arrangements  
**characters:**  Team 7, SasuSaku  
**word count:** 1,088  
**summary:**  Post-699. Naruto is happy that his teammates are together. He failed to take into account some of the adjustments.

–

Objectively, Naruto understood that now Sakura and Sasuke were a couple, that things would change.

But the fact was that Sasuke spent much of his first two years out of the village and gathering information, first about Kaguya and later about the ever-shifting movements of Konoha’s various enemies. During this time the most evidence Naruto had of their relationship was limited to the letters Sakura seemed to float over and the far-off missions Kakashi would periodically give her, ostensibly as ‘breathers’ between her jounin assignments. If Sasuke didn’t ‘just happen’ to show up at those particular locations, Naruto would eat his wallet.

Even after Sasuke’s work was done and he returned to the village, there wasn’t  _that much_  evidence of change. Sure, the Team Seven seating order at Ichiraku’s was locked in now when it hadn’t been before; but Sakura had always smiled at Sasuke like that and Sasuke never had a problem with Sakura being in his personal space.

(Actually, he needed to bother the Uchiha more about his feelings for Sakura; Naruto suspected that they had been developing for longer than was common knowledge)

But sometimes he would see them wandering the village holding hands, or exchanging a kiss under the overhang. Instead of grabbing her arm when she went the wrong way, Sasuke would press a hand to the small of her back. When Sakura was tired after a long day at the hospital, she would rest her head on his shoulder or if the conditions were right, on his lap.

Those were the moments than gave Naruto a jolt, as infrequently as he caught them.

(Sasuke was still a very private person, and while Sakura didn’t care who knew her love for him, she didn’t flaunt their relationship)

Those moments made it concrete. Made it real.

And Naruto was happy for them.

That didn’t mean he was  _prepared_  when their changed relationship status surfaced in other ways.

Like that abysmal diplomatic mission to Rice country.

The combined powerhouse that was Team Seven might never be needed again—lest an angered goddess comes back to life or something equally suspect—but they made an excellent gesture of goodwill.

Unfortunately, the noble that hired their services proved to be corrupt, conniving, and bleeding his town dry. They wrecked his plans and fled his castle, but it also meant that their accommodations were shot to hell.

(Not to mention that Kakashi might be a bit annoyed by the political fallout.)

Aching and without the gear or will for camping out in the woods, they picked the first inn on the border of the country. Naruto was too worn out to pay much attention to Sakura’s haggling over the room prices, until they were walking through the hallway and he noticed that she only had one key in hand.

“One room? Seriously”

“That’s what happens when you don’t stop to get paid on the way out,” said Sakura, grumbling further under her breath about miserly innkeepers as the key jammed and she put her shoulder to the door to lever it open.

The room contained two beds. Naruto grimaced.

“Sakura, that might have worked when we were kids but I am  _not_  sharing with Sasuke again. He kicks.”

Sasuke gave him a look that suggested he would lose his other arm if he tried.

“Good thing you’re not the one sharing with me,” he retorted.

Naruto blinked, momentarily confused. He looked between Sasuke and Sakura, then at the beds.

Then it hit him.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, weakly.

He mentally kicked himself for his own surprise. Why wouldn’t they be at that stage? It had been two years. It wasn’t unexpected.

(But it was his  _teammates._ Ew.)

“Don’t worry,” Sakura had her arms crossed in her ‘stern’ pose—which was somewhat ruined by the faint blush rising to her cheeks. “It’s not like we’ll be doing anything while you’re in the room.”

“But you are doing things otherwise? Wait, don’t answer that.  _Please_  don’t answer that.”

He was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway.

His teammates, at least, were greatly amused by his suffering. Sakura laughed, her stance easing, while Sasuke just smirked and shook his head.

They got ready for the night with little fuss; they all knew each other too well at this point to really be embarrassed by a little extra skin.

Because he preferred showering at night, Sasuke was the last one to use the bathroom. Sakura was already lying in bed, covers up around her hips, writing out their mission report. Naruto could see her grimacing as she tried to find the best way to describe the catastrophe in the most neutral terms possible. He let himself flop backwards onto the bed, limbs stretched out, reveling in the space, before setting to the work of burrowing under the blankets to escape the chill.

The shower stopped running. A few minutes later, Sasuke emerged, dressed in loose pants and a short sleeved shirt. Naruto watched as, without any sort of awkwardness, Sasuke pulled out the covers on Sakura’s other side and got in with her. The only acknowledgement Sakura gave him was a brief smile over her shoulder before going back to writing again.

They weren’t touching, but Naruto abruptly felt as though he was intruding on something. He rolled onto his back again and studied the cracks on the ceiling, until the scratching of Sakura’s pen stopped and, with a gentle click, the lamp was turned off.

Naruto shut his eyes, determined to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

…except that he could hear rustling from the other bed as his teammates shifted positions. For some reason, the sound was magnified in the darkness.

Eyes cracking open again, he glanced over at them out of the corner of his eye. They hadn’t closed the blinds, and the dim light of the streetlamp fell across their bed. If any funny business was going on—

Wait. No.

No funny business.

…were they  _cuddling?_

“Dobe, go to sleep.” Sasuke’s voice cut through the darkness.

Naruto let out an involuntary yip, and pointedly rolled over to face the wall instead.

He could still hear the rustling movements behind him. Not anything untoward, but of two bodies simply finding a way to fit together so that they could sleep.

It some ways it was…nice, that they were so comfortable with each other. And with him, he supposed, seeing that they weren’t embarrassed by this new change.

At least…

As long as they didn’t get  _too_  comfortable.


End file.
